La llamada
by Ikeuchi Mina
Summary: Una llamada en la noche que definitivamente nadie debería recibir. Sasuke y compañía pasarán un susto grande, a ver cómo se las arreglan. / SasuSaku - / AU - leve Ooc / ¡¿Dónde demonios está Sakura?


Hola xD ¿Cómo están?

Pues bien, algo nuevo. Esto fue la combinación de un sueño, una noche de insomnio y un frío que tenía en ese momento que no se lo doy a nadie xd (y en mi país es verano, qué tal… aunque bueno, mi país es el único que considera un temblor de 7.2 grados como "una réplica", llueve en verano haciendo calor, hay tormentas eléctricas y al otro día un sol que mata, el presidente habla puras estupideces, y qué decir de los dirigentes del fútbol, el pasaje del metro sube cada tres días… y creo que ya me fui por otro lado xd).

Espero que les guste y me digan qué les perece xD No había hecho algo así antes y no sé qué tal habrá salido… Si les digo, estaba semiinconsciente cuando lo escribí xD

Ahora, a leer. ¡Y gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad!

.

**Advertencias: **No hay nada aquí que no puedan leer o que les provoque urticaria o algún pasmo por la impresión. Lean tranquilas… y tranquilos.

**Declaimer: **Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen y todo lo de siempre, solo los tomo prestados para permitir a mi mente expresarse sin ningún fin de lucro, solo ocio y diversión.

Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

_**La Llamada**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**22:27 PM**_

-Hace un frío del demonio-

-Sí, me extraña que no esté nevando-

-Naruto, prende el calefactor, me estoy congelando-

-Espera teme, deja ponerle pause… Oye Itachi, este juego está genial-

-¿Verdad que si? Yo ya lo acabé, pero lo jugaría de nuevo-

-Es una porquería… y no tires las migas encima de mi cama-

-Que amargado eres Sasuke-teme-

-Y tu un idiota Naruto-

-Vamos chicos no peleen, mamá los escuchará y no nos traerá más comida-

-Mikoto-san solo regañará al teme-

-No te aproveches de que le caigas bien… ni de que hoy te quedes aquí a dormir-

-Y tú no te quejes de que me quiera más que a ti-

-No me toques las pelotas Naruto-

-Seguro te gustaría…-

-¡¿Qué…?-

-Ya basta, no puedo leer con ustedes discutiendo-

-¿Qué es lo que lees?-

-Debe ser otra de sus estúpidas revistas de autos-

-Pues no te equivocas hermanito, pero ésta es la primera edición del año en la que aparece mi futuro coche-

-Que guay-

-Sigue soñando-

-Naruto, tírame ese cojín… Y Sasuke, sabes que papá me lo comprará-

-Mhp-

-No te pongas celoso, cuando tengas edad tú también tendrás el tuyo-

-Sí como no, seguro yo soy… Naruto, contesta mi móvil-

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?-

-¿Estás ciego? No puedo soltar estas cajas de CDs… y lo tienes al lado tuyo zopenco-

-¿Dónde?-

-¿No lo oyes? Al lado de la pantalla de la computadora-

-Ah, aquí está… ¿Hola? Ha llamado al número del vedeto playboy especialista en despedidas de solteros, para dejar su pedido dénos su… ¡Auch! ¿Sasuke qué rayos me tiraste?... ¿Hola? ¡Ah! Sakura-chan ¿Cómo estás gatita?... Oh vamos, sabes que te digo así porque estornudas igual que uno-

-Idiota, dile que estoy con las manos ocupadas-

-No me digas idiota, idiota… Oye Sakura-chan, tu novio cabeza hueca dice que no puede atenderte ahora… ¿Qué?... Oye ¿Estás bien?... ¿Por qué no... ¿Un problema? ¿Cuál?... Sasuke está aquí mismo…-

-¿Qué es?... Itachi ayúdame con esto-

-¿Sakura-chan, qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás… ¡Hey teme!-

-¿Sakura?-

-¡Pon el altavoz!-

-¡Cuidado imbésil! Casi cortas-

_-¿Chicos?-_

-Qué hay Sakurita-

_-¿Itachi?-_

-¿Sakura-chan qué le pasa a tu voz?-

-¿Sakura?-

-_Sasuke-kun… Hola amor-_

-Hola bebé ¿Qué pasa?-

-Teme, no saques el altavoz-

-Quítate de encima, casi cortas de nuevo… Sakura ¿Sigues ahí?-

-_Sasuke-kun… creo que estoy en un aprieto-_

-…-

-¡Niños voy a entrar!... ¿Quieren que les traiga unas… Oigan, ¿Por qué están todos ahí juntos?-

-Mamá espera… ¿Sakura qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?-

-_No… no lo sé-_

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-¿Le sucedió algo a Sakura-chan?-

-No lo sabemos mamá… Sasuke cálmate-

-¿Sakura-chan te pasó algo malo?-

-Dobe, no te pongas encima del teléfono… Sakura, dime qué pasa-

-_Necesito ayuda-_

-Cielo, ¿Por qué te oyes tan débil?-

_-Mikoto-san…-_

-Sí cariño, soy yo ¿Qué te sucedió?-

-_No estoy segura… pero me duele todo-_

-¿Que te duele? ¡¿Alguien te hizo algo?-

-Sasuke-kun cálmate, no lograrás nada alterándote-

-Otouto, mamá tiene razón… Sakura ¿No recuerdas qué te pasó?-

-_Solo un poco… creo que me arrolló un auto-_

_-_¡¿Qué?-

-¡¿Sakura-chan dónde estás?-

-¡Cálmense ustedes dos!… Sakura, cielo, ¿No hay nadie contigo? ¿Hace cuánto sucedió?-

-_No sé… me desperté aquí y no oigo a nada ni a nadie cerca… alcancé a tomar el móvil de mi bolso, pero no puedo levantarme… ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?...-_

-Tranquila amor, aquí estoy… por favor, dime dónde estás-

-_No sé, no sé… estoy en una calle rodeada de árboles… pero está todo muy oscuro para ver más- _

-Itachi-kun, vamos a buscarla en el auto de tu padre-

-De acuerdo mamá, iré adelantándome-

-Maldito sea el bastardo… ¡La dejó sola!-

-Naruto-kun, ve con Itachi-

-Vale…-

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-Estoy bien… Sakura, bebé, necesito que me des más indicaciones, así no puedo saber donde estás-

_-Te digo que no lo sé… no puedo recordar ni cómo llegué aquí, me duele mucho la cabeza…-_

_-_Está bien, tranquila, no te preocupes… te encontraré-

_-Por favor, ven pronto-_

-Hijo, vamos-

-De acuerdo-

.

-¿Ya están todos arriba?-

-Sí Itachi, vamos hay que ir rápido-

-¿Ir dónde Naruto?-

-Mierda…-

-Bebé ¿No puedes ver algo aparte de árboles adonde estás? ¿Alguna señalética cerca?-

-_Sí, hay una, pero solo es un letrero con un número tres… no veo nada más- _

-Cielo, ¿De dónde venías?-

_-Fui a hacer unas compras al centro y me demoré más de lo que esperaba… regresé a casa en bus y creo… sí… me bajé antes, mucho antes, por problemas con el mismo bus- _

-¿Y dónde fue eso Sakurita?-

_-Creo que a un par de kilómetros del pueblo… por el camino nuevo… no estoy segura… apenas había luz y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me arrollaran- _

_-_¿Había luz? ¿Hace cuánto fue?-

_-No lo sé amor… me desperté y te llamé enseguida-_

-Has estado inconsciente por horas…-

-_Oh…-_

-Bien, vamos a apurarnos. Solo hay tres caminos nuevos hacia el centro, debemos buscarla por ellos-

-Itachi, son tres caminos condenadamente largos, tardaremos mucho en recorrerlos todos-

-Pues por algo debemos empezar Naruto-

-Tienes razón pero… espera… Sakura-chan, ¿Nos dijiste que estabas rodeada de árboles?-

-_Sí-_

-¡Solo hay dos caminos que conectan con el bosque!-

-Bien hecho dobe, disminuimos el rango, además el letrero que puede ver Sakura debe ser la distancia a la que está de aquí-

-¡Claro que sí, tres kilómetros! ¡Vamos Itachi!-

-En marcha-

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estás amor?-

_-No muy bien-_

-Por favor, no me cortes…-

-Sasuke, sí deberían cortar, puede necesitar llamarnos y no tendrá saldo-

-No te preocupes por eso Itachi, es un plan pareja, tenemos minutos ilimitados entre nosotros-

-_No… no me cuelgues-_

-No lo haré, tranquila-

-Sakura, cielo, quiero saber cómo estás, ¿Tienes alguna herida?-

_-La verdad, no estoy segura… tengo tanto frío que apenas siento mis manos- _

-Ha estado tirada en el suelo helado al menos tres horas-

-Es lo más probable… Debemos llamar a la policía-

-Mikoto-san tiene razón, ellos nos ayudarán-

-Naruto-kun, llámalos desde tu móvil mientras tanto-

-Vale-

-Hay que encontrarla rápido…-

-Lo haremos Sasuke-kun, tranquilízate-

-No puedo tranquilizarme mamá… Mierda-

_-Sasuke-kun...-_

-¿Sakura?-

-Otouto, la pondrás nerviosa… Naruto, diles que busquen por el camino del norte, nosotros iremos por el del este-

-Ya lo hice, pero insisten en que les demos más indicaciones, dicen que no podemos estar seguros de que sean esos caminos solo por tener árboles cerca-

-Tienen razón, pero diles que partan por ahí, no tenemos más referencias-

-Sí, dicen que lo harán, pero me pidieron que le preguntara más a Sakura-chan-

-Bien… Sakurita ¿Nos escuchaste? Trata de buscar algo más que nos pueda ayudar a encontrarte… ¿Ves algún otro cartel? ¿Alguna marca en el suelo?... Dinos lo que sea que veas… ¿Me escuchas?-

-¿Sakura-chan?... Teme, ¿Le cortaste?-

-Claro que no, la línea sigue abierta… ¿Sakura?-

-¿Por qué no contesta?-

-No lo sé… Sakura… ¡Sakura!-

-Dios mío, debe haberse desmayado de nuevo-

-Maldición… ¡Sakura!-

-Esto no pinta bien-

-¡Sakura!-

.

_**23:43 PM**_

-No vayas tan rápido, esta jodida calle no tiene iluminación, podríamos pasarla sin darnos cuenta-

-Ya lo sé Naruto, pero no puedo ir mucho más lento, no podemos tardarnos más-

-Hijo…-

-Teme, ella estará bien, ya verás que sí-

-Vamos amor, contéstame… por favor, despierta-

_-Hace frío…-_

-¡Sakura!-

-Cielo, ¿Estás bien? Oh, que alegría que despertaras, nos tenías muy preocupados-

_-Lo siento…-_

-Por fin despertaste Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme ya se estaba subiendo por el techo del auto de lo nervioso que estaba-

-Nos tenías a todos asustados Sakurita-

-Dime que estás bien-

_-Estoy bien amor, apenas me di cuenta de que me desmayé… de verdad, como odio la sangre-_

-¡¿Estás sangrando? ¿Dónde estás herida?-

_-Tengo sangre en la cara, creo que es una herida en la cabeza… no es nada-_

-Cielo, ¿Solo es la herida en la cabeza? ¿No tienes más lesiones?-

_-Pues… me duele un poco el costado cuando respiro, pero es mi pierna la que me está preocupando-_

-¿Tu pierna? ¿Puedes moverla?-

_-No lo sé, no he querido intentarlo… ni siquiera he querido mirarla-_

-Cariño, sé que será difícil, pero, ¿Puedes intentar hacerlo? Has estado mucho tiempo sin moverte en el hielo. Debo saber si se trata de alguna fractura-

_-Está bien… ¿Solo tengo que moverla?-_

-Hazlo con cuidado bebé, despacio-

-_De acuerdo… !Oh!... ¡DIOS! ¡AAAHH!... ¡Ahh!-_

-¡Sakura!-

-No puede ser…-

-_¡Ahh!.. Ahh…-_

-Sakura, cielo, tranquila, estarás bien, te lo prometo… tranquila cariño-

-Sakura…-

_-Duele… me duele…-_

_-_Lo sé amor… aguanta un poco más, por favor, llegaremos pronto-

_-_Sakura-chan, resiste-

_-Sasuke-kun…- _

_-_Aquí estoy-

_-Estoy mareada-_

-¿Qué? No, espera, no te quedes dormida, aguanta bebé… Sakura… ¡Sakura!-

-No de nuevo-

-Mierda… Itachi, ¿Cuánto llevamos en este camino?-

-Hemos recorrido más de diez malditos kilómetros-

-Sakura-chan no está por aquí, vamos a volver e ir por el otro camino-

-Dijiste que la policía iría por ahí dobe-

-Ah, cierto, pero… no me han llamado-

-A estas alturas quiere decir que tampoco está por el otro-

-Sí, dijeron que me llamarían si la encontraban-

-Maldición, ¿Dónde demonios está?-

-Tranquilo otouto, aun queda un camino, no tiene por que ser un bosque lo que rodea a Sakura-

-Vamos allá, da la vuelta, rápido-

-En eso estoy-

-Deberíamos avisarle a sus padres-

-Eh, Mikoto-san…-

-Sakura no tiene padres-

-¿Cómo que no los tiene?-

-En teoría sí los tiene, pero ellos nunca están-

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun?-

-Pues…-

-Exactamente eso, ellos nunca están aquí-

-Explícate Sasuke-kun-

-Los padres de Sakura han estado de viaje por años, siempre con la promesa de que pronto vendrán a verla, pero nunca cumplen con lo que dicen-

-No puedo creerlo-

-Lo único que hacen es depositarle dinero de vez en cuando. Sakura se defiende con eso ella sola, aunque odie usar ese dinero-

-¡Pero solo tiene 17 años!-

-La última vez que los vio fue cuando tenía 14-

-¡Que irresponsables!... ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron antes? Haz estado con ella desde hace al menos tres años-

-No es algo de lo que se sienta orgullosa-

-Pero… ¡De todas formas!... Dios, ¿Cuántas veces dejé que fueras a dejarla a su casa a esas horas de la noche? Pudiendo dejar que se quedara en la nuestra para que no estuviera sola-

-¿La hubieras dejado?-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Sakura se alegrará al oír eso mamá-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No está acostumbrada a ese tipo de afecto-

-Ya lo creo, con unos padres como los suyos… ¡Que ganas de decirles unas cuantas cosas!-

-Yo la apoyo Mikoto-san, cuando lo haga, solo avíseme-

.

_**00:38 AM**_

-Esto no se ve bien-

-¿Qué pasa Itachi-kun?-

-Ya pasamos los tres kilómetros desde el inicio de este camino, y Sakura no aparece-

-No me jodas-

-No me alegra más que a ti otouto-

-Espérense, cállense, me está llamando la policía con la que hablé… ¿Hola? Sí soy yo, ¿La encontraron?... ¡¿Qué? Pero cómo es posible… No, nosotros tampoco, por eso fuimos al camino que quedaba pero ya pasamos los tres kilómetros y no aparece… ¿Cómo? ¿Llegaron hasta el centro?... No, no lo hicimos… Demonios, tiene razón… ¿Pueden devolverse por el primer camino?... ¿Cómo que ya lo hicieron?... Pues podría haber pensado que… Sí, terminaremos de recorrer éste entero, pero llamen a otro para que vaya por el primero… ¡¿Qué? Pueblo pequeño mis narices, ¡Deben hacerlo!... Ya, como sea… Sí, les avisaré, aunque sirva de poco… Bien, adiós-

-¿Qué fue eso Naruto?-

-Odio a la policía, nunca sirven cuando los necesitas enserio-

-Dí de una vez qué te dijeron usuratonkachi-

-Recorrieron el segundo camino y llegaron hasta el centro, pensaron bien que los tres kilómetros no tenían por que ser desde aquí y que perfectamente podrían ser tres desde el mismo centro, pero los idiotas volvieron por el mismo camino creyendo que nosotros llegaríamos hasta allá también por el primero… está claro que no se nos ocurrió, pero podrían habernos llamado-

-Esto va cada vez peor-

-¿Y ya volvieron? ¿No pueden devolverse? Pueden estar más cerca que nosotros-

-Lo siento Mikoto-san, me dijeron que ya están casi llegando aquí, y que buscarían en otros lugares porque la información que tenemos es muy ambigua-

-¡Entonces tienen que enviar a alguien desde el centro!-

-Eso mismo les dije teme, pero parece que en el centro todos se pusieron de acuerdo para chocar o asaltar licorerías hoy… dicen que no hay personal disponible y que las ambulancias solo salen cuando es seguro el lugar donde está el herido, cosa que no está confirmada, y no saldrán a buscar teniendo otras emergencias que atender-

-No puedo creerlo…-

-Solo nos queda tener que terminar de recorrer este camino y esperar que esté aquí, o sino nos devolvemos desde el mismo centro por el primer camino-

-Solo nos quedan dos lugares Sasuke-kun, ten calma, no tardaremos en encontrarla-

-Itachi, ¿Cuánto te tardas en llegar hasta el centro?-

-Créeme, no serán más de quince minutos otouto-

-Itachi-kun, no seas imprudente-

-No se preocupe Mikoto-san, el día en que Itachi choque será el día en que pueda mirarme las orejas-

.

_**01:23 AM**_

-No puedo creer que esté tan congestionado a esta hora-

-Naruto, es viernes y es el centro, no me extraña-

-¡Además las luces rojas son demasiado largas!-

-Eso sí es cierto… Oye, otouto ¿Sakura aun no responde?-

-No…-

-Ya queda poco Sasuke-kun, solo un lugar más, tiene que estar ahí-

-Eso espero mamá… no sé que haré si pasa más tiempo y no sabemos donde está-

-No te desanimes hijo, ya verás que la encontraremos-

-Estuvimos tan cerca, dimos una vuelta realmente estúpida-

-No me lo recuerdes Naruto, no sé cómo no se nos ocurrió algo tan obvio-

-No se mortifiquen más chicos, estamos todos nerviosos y ansiosos, es normal que se nos salten ese tipo de cosas-

-Sakura… bebé, respóndeme…-

-Tranquilo hijo-

-Lleva demasiado tiempo sin contestar-

-Falta poco otouto-

-Amor, por favor, di algo…-

_-¿Dónde estás?...-_

-¡Sakura! ¡Por fin!-

-Ese fue un susto enserio Sakura-chan, estábamos empezando a creer lo peor, no lo vuelvas a hacer gatita-

-Sakura ¿Sigues ahí?-

_-Sí…-_

-Ya pronto llegaremos bebé, estaremos ahí enseguida-

_-¿De verdad?-_

-Sí, solo aguanta un poco más, resiste-

_-Hace tanto frío…-_

-Cariño, aguanta un poco más-

-Ya entramos a la pista, solo tres kilómetros más-

-¡Ya no queda nada Sakura-chan!-

-Bajen los vidrios y vayan mirando por las ventanas, tendríamos que verla en cualquier momento-

-Vamos, vamos…-

_-Puedo escuchar algo…-_

-¡¿Nos oyes Sakura-chan?-

_-Sí, es un motor…-_

-¡Tenemos que ser nosotros!-

-Estén atentos… Ahí está el letrero-

-Está muy oscuro Itachi-kun, ve más despacio-

-_Se está alejando…-_

_-_¡¿Qué? ¡Itachi detente!... Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que escuchas ahora?-

_-Se detuvo, pero aun lo escucho… Sasuke-kun, no me siento bien- _

-Demonios… ¡Itachi devuélvete!... Sakura, por favor aguanta-

-Hazlo lento Itachi-kun-

-¿Pueden ver algo?-

-No veo nada… Sakura-chan ¿Qué oyes ahora?... ¿Sakura-chan?-

-¡Sakura!-

-¡No ahora!-

-Vamos, tranquilos, tiene que estar por aquí, estén atentos-

-Debimos traer una maldita linterna…-

-Itachi, detente-

-¡¿La viste teme?-

-No… ¡Itachi detente de una vez!-

-Ya está… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Apaga el motor… y quédense todos en silencio-

-¿Por qué te estás bajando? ¿Adónde vas teme?-

-Vamos acompáñenme… eso, deja las luces encendidas-

-¿Qué harás Sasuke-kun?-

-Le cortaré y la llamaré de nuevo, su teléfono debería sonar, así sabremos donde está-

-Buena idea hermano-

-¡Bien hecho teme!-

-Aquí va, silencio…-

-¿Oyen algo?-

-Yo no oigo na… ¡Esperen! ¡¿Pueden oír eso?-

-Sí… ¡Sí!-

-¡¿De dónde viene?-

-¡Por aquí! ¡Vamos!-

-¡Ahí está! ¡Puedo ver la luz de su teléfono!-

-¡¿Cómo demonios llegó tan lejos del camino?-

-¡Sakura!-

-Oh dios mío, ¡Itachi-kun! ¡Ve a buscar el auto para iluminar más aquí!-

-Voy-

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Llama a la policía y diles dónde estamos! ¡Y que traigan una ambulancia!... ¡Rápido!-

-E-esta bien, enseguida…-

-¡Sakura!... Oh, por favor bebé, despierta… vamos, no me hagas esto Sakura… ¡Sakura!-

-Sasuke, hijo…-

-¡Está muy mal!-

-Tranquilo hijo, ella estará bien… ahí está Itachi-

-No puede ser… ¡Mira su pierna! Maldición…-

-Es una fractura expuesta…-

-¿Cómo pudo resistir tanto tiempo sola así?...-

-Ya está, ya llamé, me dicen que vienen enseguida-

-Mamá, ¿Cómo está Sakura?-

-Está mal, pero no pierdan la calma, la ambulancia llegará pronto-

-¿Por qué tiene tanta sangre en la pierna?-

-Es una fractura… ¡No la toques dobe!-

-Pero hay que sacarla de aquí… ¡La tierra está helada! Y… con un demonio ¡Empezó a nevar!-

-No podemos moverla Naruto, no sabemos si solo es su pierna-

-Ella dijo que le dolía el costado-

-Sasuke, aprovecha que está de espaldas y revísale del lado de la pierna lastimada, levántale el chaleco, despacio-

-Oh, maldición… ¡Tiene todo amoratado!... ¡¿Cuánto tardará la ambulancia?-

-Me dijeron que estarían aquí en quince minutos teme… venían desde el centro-

-Ya quedan meno de diez minutos, otouto-

-Chicos, cubrámosla mientras, no me gusta el color que está tomando, está demasiado helado aquí-

.

_**01:51 AM**_

-Ahí viene la ambulancia… Naruto, ve a hacerle señas-

-Por fin llegó la maldita, voy-

-Sasuke-kun, ya está aquí, todo estará bien-

-¿Por qué no despierta…?-

-Teme, aquí están-

-_Disculpe señor, dénos permiso. Traigan la camilla-_

_-Hay que inmovilizarle la pierna-_

_-Con cuidado, ponle el collarín-_

_-Eso es, vamos, levantémosla, con cuidado-_

_-No dejes de darle oxígeno, ponle la mascarilla-_

_-Hay que subirle la temperatura señor-_

_-Vamos, llevémosla rápido-_

_-¿Quién va con ella?-_

-Yo voy-

-Mamá, Naruto, sigámoslos en el auto-

-De acuerdo. Sasuke-kun, estaremos detrás-

-Nos vemos en el hospital teme-

.

_**03:58 AM**_

-¿Cuánto más tardarán?-

-Ten paciencia Naruto-kun, nos dijeron que tenían que intervenir la fractura-

-¡Pero lleva más de una hora metida ahí dentro!-

-Naruto ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Sasuke? El doctor ya debe estar por salir-

-De acuerdo Itachi…-

.

-Oye, teme ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Necesitaba aire-

-Pues este aire esta muy frío, ¿No quieres tomarlo adentro? Al menos así no se te congelarán los pulmones-

-¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento como éste?-

-Lo siento, es lo que siempre hago cuando estoy nervioso… hablar estupideces-

-Ya, está bien… supongo que así es como eres-

-Y tú te vuelves aun más amargado de lo que eres… mira que venir aquí afuera a tomar aire mientras está nevando-

-Es mi culpa-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Es mi culpa que a Sakura le pasara esto-

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo teme?-

-Es la maldita verdad… Recordé que antes de ayer Sakura me pidió que fuera con ella hoy a comprar unas cosas al centro, y le dije que no podía… si tan solo la hubiera acompañado, no le hubiera pasado esto-

-No seas imbécil Sasuke-

-¿Qué?-

-Si es por eso, entonces yo también tendría la culpa. Tú deberías haber estado con ella en vez de estar en tu casa porque yo iba a quedarme ahí esta noche… Esto fue un accidente… El único culpable aquí es el mal nacido que dejó sola a Sakura-chan después de haberle hecho lo que le hizo-

-… Tienes razón. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme responsable-

-Es normal, yo también me siento igual-

-Supongo que sí…-

-…Vamos teme, entremos. Itachi dice que el doctor saldrá en cualquier momento. Estoy seguro de que querrás estar allí-

-Sí, vamos-

.

-Teme, corre, están con el doctor-

-¡Mamá!-

-Sasuke-kun, llegas justo a tiempo, el doctor acaba de llegar-

-Doctor, ¿Cómo está Sakura?-

-Tranquilo hijo, ella está bien, la operación no tuvo complicaciones-

-¿Su pierna está bien?-

-Sí, era una fractura limpia. Pudimos repararla por medio de dos clavos sólidos que podremos sacarle dentro de un par de semanas si todo sigue bien-

-Que alivio…-

-La trizadura de su costilla también está bien. Le dolerá bastante un par de días al igual que su pierna, pero estará bien. No deben preocuparse-

-¿Es solo eso doctor?-

-Pues eso era lo más relevante. Tenía principios de hipotermia cuando la trajeron aquí, pero logramos hacerla entrar en calor rápidamente, y la herida en su cabeza ya está tratada y no es tan grave-

-Entonces… ¿Sakura-chan está bien?-

-Dentro de lo que cabe, sí, está bien-

-¿Podemos verla?-

-Sasuke-kun, acaban de operarla, debes tener paciencia-

-No se preocupe señora, la niña ya fue llevada a su habitación. Despertará en cualquier momento, seguramente se alegrará de que estén con ella-

-¡Genial! ¡Podemos ir!-

-Pero deben ser prudentes hijo, éste es un caso especial. A la primera señal de alboroto tendré que pedirles que se retiren. Recuerden que acaba de salir de una operación-

-Ya lo escuchaste Naruto-

-¿Dónde está?-

-En el tercer piso, habitación 304-

-¡Teme espérame!-

-¡Oigan, no corran!-

-Muchas gracias doctor, de verdad, muchas gracias-

-No me lo agradezca señora, es bueno que todo saliera bien. Un poco más de tiempo esperando y la cosa se hubiera complicado-

.

-¡Espera Naruto! No abras aun-

-Sasuke tiene razón, hay que hacerlo despacio para no despertarla-

-Chicos, no hablen tan fuerte-

-¡Yo no estoy hablando fuerte!-

-¡No grites usuratonkachi!-

-¡Tú tampoco grites teme!-

-¡Ya cállense ustedes dos!-

-¿Tú también Itachi-kun? ¡Cállense los tres!-

-Mamá, estás hablando fuerte-

-No puedo creerlo ¿Ven lo que me hacen hacer?-

-Ya, está bien… Naruto quítate-

-¡No! Yo quiero entrar primero-

-No lo harás-

-Oigan, dejen de pelear, si los ven nos echarán a todos de aquí-

-¡Cuidado! No me empujes-

-Quítate dobe-

-¡No entren los dos al mismo tiempo!-

-Ya lo hicieron mamá-

-Estos niños… ¡Oh! Sakura-chan, estás despierta-

-Claro que lo está…-

-¡Cielo! Lo siento tanto… ¡Miren lo que hicieron!-

-No me mires a mi mamá, fue culpa de estos dos-

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Dobe! No muevas la cama-

-¡Lo siento!-

-Hahahahaha…-

-Sakura-chan ¿De qué te ríes?-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?-

-Ahh… Lo siento Sasuke-kun, es que me da mucho gusto verlos así. Los extrañé mucho…-

-Sakura-chan… Oye ¡¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Cielo, ¿Quieres que llamemos a una enfermera?-

-¿Sakura?-

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No se preocupen! Tengo casi todo dormido del cuello para abajo. Es solo que… Sabía que vendrían…-

-Claro que sí tonta, y ya deja de llorar… Nos preocupaste mucho-

-Sasuke-kun…-

-No nos vuelvas a hacer esto, prométemelo-

-Está bien, lo prometo amor-

-Agh, que empalagosos se ponen a veces chicos… Seguimos aquí-

-Déjalos Naruto, es el amor-

-Pues si así es el amor, no quiero conocerlo-

-Mmm, me pregunto qué opinará Hinata de eso-

-Te sonrojaste Naruto-kun-

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡No es cierto!-

-Hay Sakura, cielo, ni te imaginas todo lo que pasamos esta noche-

-Ya me lo contarán todo, creo que me perdí de mucho-

-Era horrible cuando te desmayabas cielo-

-Sí, creo que estuve muy poco tiempo despierta-

-Creo que es mejor así, de esa forma no tuviste que escuchar todas las palabrotas que soltaban estos chicos-

-Mamá…-

-Naruto-kun, te volviste a sonrojar-

-¡Ya Sakura-chan!-

-Pero los perdonaré solo esta vez. A mi también me dieron ganas de decir unas cuantas cosas en algunos momentos-

-Ya lo creo mamá-

-Lo siento chicos, los hice pasar una mala noche-

-No lo sientas Sakura, me alegra que me llamaras-

-Sabes que no hubiera llamado a nadie más-

-Sakura…-

-¡No empiecen de nuevo!-

-Déjalos Naruto. Me encanta el amor-

-Eres un cursi Itachi-

-Niños, ya dejen de discutir. Deberíamos dejar que Sakura-chan pueda dormir un poco-

-Amor, ¿Quieres descansar un poco?-

-… No quiero quedarme sola-

-Tú tranquila, yo no me moveré de aquí-

-¿Te quedarás mientras yo duermo?-

-Claro que sí-

-Gracias Sasuke-kun…-

-Mamá, creo que deberíamos ir a casa y volver más tarde. Papá debe haber llegado ya y se preguntará dónde estamos todos-

-¡Oh! ¡Tu padre! Lo olvidé completamente… Bien, ya está dicho. Itachi-kun y yo volveremos a casa y estaremos aquí más tarde. Supongo que ustedes dos no querrán irse-

-¡Yo me quedo Mikoto-san!-

-Ya conoces mi respuesta-

-Bien, de acuerdo-

-Muchas gracias por todo Mikoto-san, de verdad-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme cariño… ¡Ah, por cierto! Quiero que cuando salgas de aquí te quedes durante toda tu recuperación en nuestra casa-

-¿D-de verdad?-

-Claro que sí cielo-

-¿Lo dices en serio mamá?-

-Sí hijo-

-Gracias mamá…-

-¡Ya, no me agradezcan nada!… Vamos Itachi-kun-

-Nos vemos Sakurita-

-Adiós, gracias por todo-

-¡Hasta pronto niños!-

-Bien, ya estamos solos-

-¡Yo sigo aquí teme!-

-Ah, lo olvidé-

-¡Teme!-

-Hahaha…-

-¡Sakura-chan no te rías!-

-Chicos… gracias por quedarse conmigo-

-Ni lo digas Sakura-chan-

-Me hubiera quedado aunque no quisieras-

-Eres un amor-

-¿Yo también lo soy?-

-Sueña-

-¡Sasuke-teme!-

-Tú también lo eres Naruto… gracias a los dos, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes-

-Siempre estaremos aquí-

-Lo sé…-

-Y ahora te quedarás en casa conmigo por tiempo indefinido-

-¡Yo también lo haré!-

-¿Qué dices dobe? No bromees-

-¡Claro que lo haré! Yo también quiero estar con Sakura-chan-

-No-

-Sí-

-No-

-Sí-

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-Hahaha… ¡Ya basta! Dejen de discutir chicos-

-Lo siento Sakura-chan… Oye ¿No querías dormir?-

-Sí quiero-

-Entonces cállate dobe-

-Me callo, pero tú también hazlo-

-Sakura, duérmete-

-Está bien… Chicos, ¿Estarán…-

-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes-

-Cuenta con ello Sakura-chan-

-Gracias…-

-Descansa-

-Te quiero Sasuke-kun… y también a ti Naruto-

-Yo también te quiero Sakura-chan-

-Yo te amo-

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Oh, no empiecen de nuevo-

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y? Qué tal? xD Tiene pinta de continuación? Jaja… Qué creen? xD

Espero que les haya gustado, díganme qué les pareció :P es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta forma y me gustaría saber cómo lo encontraron…. Haber si hago algo parecido más adelante xD

Muchas gracias por leer!

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
